There are many instances where a vehicle is used for pulling a trailer or the like. An example of this is where a truck is used for pulling behind it a wood chipper. One event that can occur is that the chassis of the truck becomes electrified due to a fault condition. This can cause a dangerous situation for workers that are using a follow-on apparatus such as a wood chipper.
Because this fault condition can occur almost spontaneously, and because the visibility about the wood chipper is limited, there is a clear danger to the workers about the machine for the possibility of electrical shock or even electrocution.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a technique whereby the transfer of any electrical signal is prevented from the truck to the follow-on apparatus whether it be a wood chipper or other apparatus or machine. This objective is attained in accordance with the present invention by providing an insulation insert in the frame that connects the follow-on apparatus or machine with the vehicle.